


The Chronicles of Miss Keisha

by Local_Lover_Boy



Category: Vine - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Vine fic, this is fucking stupid, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Lover_Boy/pseuds/Local_Lover_Boy
Summary: Miss Keisha was born and raised in Del Taco, Nebraska. She follows a long journey, which leads to her death. How does her life play before the iconic vine?





	The Chronicles of Miss Keisha

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST A STORY MADE OF VINES ITS A HUGE MISTAKE BUT IT TOOK ME A LOT OF TIME THANKS  
> -Alex

Miss Keisha lie in her bed. Faint voices spoke around her but she was unable to understand them. A faint voice was understood, but it sounded more of a screech. 

“You ready to fucking die?” Her heart was racing and her vision was hazy.   
“I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me!” The voice voice belonged to the nurse. What was happening outside of her haze? She couldn’t stand not knowing. She felt a splash of water hit her face.  
“Hello?” Another voice said. She wanted to yell. ‘I’m here, why you all up in my pussy boy?’  
“Sah dude?” Yet another voice. The vine of voices outside of her haze seemed more of her imagination.  
“Chicken strips!” Another. What was going on? She couldn’t see, only hear.  
“Fuck your chicken strips!” One more. What the literal hell was happening.   
She could make out one vision. Something was swinging from the ceiling fan above her. A potato? She excuse the mess it was making, and tried to open her eyes once more. She succeed this time, however.  
“Sorry I fell asleep waiting on you to make me a sandwich.” She spoke.  
“Miss Keisha, welcome to Chili's. However, you shall go back to sleep, and starve.”  
Then the monitor beside her beeped. 

“Miss Keisha? Miss Keisha?”  
“Oh my fucking god. She fucking dead.”


End file.
